


Flufftober #20: Enigmatic

by NeelyO



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Broadway RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Pets, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Cam and SCA play Scrabble.
Relationships: Stephen Christopher Anthony/Cameron Hobbs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #20: Enigmatic

Cameron watched Stephen carefully place his tiles on the board. He scratched his beard and covered his smile with his hand. His partner was just so darn cute.

“E-N-I-G-M-A-T-I-C. With the triple word score that’s 42 points.” Stephen carefully noted his points on the scorepad. He looked up at Cameron. “What? Why are you smiling?” He smiled back as he poked Cam’s leg with the eraser of his pencil.

Cameron uncovered his mouth and reached for Stephen’s hand. “Am I too difficult to understand, Stephen? Am I being mysterious? Dare I say, am I being enigmatic?” He laughed at himself—he couldn’t help it. Stephen rolled his eyes even as he continued to smile, and made to return to the game.

Cameron dislodged Auggie from his lap and scooched across the sofa to wrap an arm around Stephen. “I am smiling because you are the smartest and most gorgeous man to ever beat me at Scrabble on a consistent basis. And that makes me very, very happy.” 

He leaned in to kiss Stephen’s temple, then his cheek, then his lips. Just when they were both shifting to deepen the kiss and forget the game entirely, a sharp “YIP” erupted at their feet.

They pulled apart to find Auggie at the ready with his favorite rainbow Narwhal toy. Cameron exchanged glances with Stephen and could tell they agreed: kissing and Scrabble both would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
